


Love in a Color

by Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Affectionate/Loving Even, Also a slight moment of Magnus being a shipper, Basically, Blushing (a lot)/Shy Isak, Even just loves his boy, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Sex/Smut, a ball of fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo/pseuds/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo
Summary: Una delle attività preferite di Even è far arrossire Isak





	Love in a Color

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love in a Color](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802484) by [alijan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alijan/pseuds/alijan). 



 

Love in a Color

C'era qualcosa di innocentemente bellissimo nel modo in cui Isak arrossiva sotto le attenzioni di Even.

E lui ricopriva _sempre_ Isak di amore e attenzioni. Non aveva bisogno di ricordarsi di farlo. In realtà, gli veniva naturale. Ogni volta che si trovava con questo ragazzo meraviglioso, sembrava che fosse l'unica cosa importante. Dimostrare il suo amore e prendersi cura di Isak era completamente istintivo.

Era ciò in cui eccelleva.

Oh, e il modo in cui arrossiva. Even aveva disegnato un sacco di volte il viso del suo ragazzo riempiendo le sue guance di linee scure, aveva effettivamente cercato canzoni sull'argomento solo per potergli inviare i testi per messaggio e immaginarlo arrossire dopo averli letti.

E, contrariamente a ciò che Isak pensava, il ragazzo arrossiva _un sacco_.

Cioè, davvero spesso.

E, quando Isak riusciva finalmente a trovarsi a suo agio con molti aspetti della loro relazione, Even riusciva comunque a trovare nuovi modi per imbarazzarlo.

Per esempio, solo la settimana prima, mentre erano seduti nella caffetteria della scuola, Even continuava a giocare con le sue dita e a disegnare linee invisibili sul suo polso sinistro, appoggiato sul suo ginocchio, mentre il ragazzo parlava del suo progetto di biologia. Le loro sedie erano state spostate perché fossero il più vicino possibile, il ché permetteva ai loro fianchi di toccarsi, di tanto in tanto. Era una cosa semplice, innocente, ma ovvia a chiunque avesse ancora dubbi riguardo la loro relazione. Questa dimostrazione di affetto in pubblico era ancora nuova, ma i due sembravano essere sempre più a loro agio. Una prova era il fatto che quando gli amici di Isak (che ora Even poteva chiamare anche suoi, in parte) erano arrivati con i piatti pieni di cibo, il ragazzo non si era allontanato da lui, né aveva battuto ciglio, cosa che gli aveva scaldato il cuore.

I ragazzi non sembravano impressionati, fatta eccezione per Magnus, che spalancò gli occhi notando la loro vicinanza. Comunque, decise di non dire nulla e si limitò a sorridere.

Dopo iniziarono a parlare dei voti di un esame del secondo anno, cosa che ad Even non interessava minimamente. Lui si concentrò invece sul viso di Isak, sul modo in cui le loro labbra si muovevano e su come sbuffava in risposta ad un commento di Mahdi.                         

Sì, ora anche gli sbuffi erano adorabili se venivano da Isak.                         

L'unica cosa che avrebbe potuto rendere migliore quella bellissima vista, pensò Even, sarebbe stata una certa sfumatura di rosso sulle guance del ragazzo.                         

Quindi, Even sciolse le loro dita e tolse improvvisamente il cappellino che indossava il ragazzo. Isak gli lanciò uno sguardo confuso e lui sollevò le sopracciglia in risposta. L'altro non sembrò farci troppo caso e tornò alla conversazione, riprendendo a lamentarsi del progetto di biologia, rivolto questa volta solo ai suoi amici. Oh, Isak riusciva ad essere melodrammatico, a volte. Anche quello era un tratto del suo carattere che Even trovava stranamente attraente. Segretamente, amava il modo in cui Isak metteva il broncio quando stavano discutendo animatamente di qualcosa e il modo in cui le sue sopracciglia si corrugavano, cosa che gli faceva venire voglia di baciare quelle linee sulla sua pelle fino a farle sparire. E lo faceva. Spesso.                         

_ Oh, Even era cotto.        _

Mentre Isak continuava a protestare appassionatamente per qualcosa, Even passò lentamente le dita tra i suoi capelli e li tirò leggermente. Il movimento costrinse il suo ragazzo a interrompersi brevemente per schiarirsi la gola, prima di riprendere a parlare. Questo, ovviamente, provocò qualche sguardo confuso tra i ragazzi, ma ad Even, in quel momento, non importava.                         

Nossignore.                         

_ Quando fai qualcosa, falla fino in fondo _ , come disse Bukowski. E... probabilmente un sacco di altra gente.                         

"Isak?" Even catturò immediatamente l'attenzione del suo ragazzo, che si girò velocemente per chiedergli cosa volesse, ma non con una velocità tale che lui non riuscisse a dargli un bacio a stampo lì davanti a tutti.                         

E quello fu ciò che lo fece capitolare. Anche se a volte si scambiavano qualche gesto di affetto a scuola ed era persino capitato che si baciassero sulle guance, Even non aveva mai fatto quello in un luogo pubblico, dove chiunque poteva vederli. Quel gesto parve fermare definitivamente il discorso di Isak e probabilmente anche tutti i suoi pensieri.                         

Il ragazzo fissava Even con la bocca che si apriva e si chiudeva in silenzio come quella di un pesce - _un pesce adorabile_ -  e _finalmente_ il tanto atteso rossore esplose sulle sue guance mentre continuava a fissare il suo ragazzo come se avesse tutte le risposte nell'universo. Stava quasi riuscendo a formulare l'inizio di una frase, ma la voce profonda di Magnus lo interruppe.                         

"Aw, amico, che cosa carina! Cazzo!"                         

Le uniche cose udibili dopo furono il grugnito imbarazzato di Isak e tutti gli altri che ridacchiavano.                         

Ovviamente, Even non tentò di imbarazzare il suo ragazzo ulteriormente e lui gli lanciò persino un sorriso timido, dopo che il tavolo si fu calmato e tutti ebbero ricominciato a parlare, questa volta a proposito di una festa imminente. Even si limitò ad ammiccare ed a intrecciare di nuovo le loro dita.                         

Quindi sì, Even adorava fare cose per cui il suo ragazzo diventava un ammasso agitato di balbettii e sorrisi timidi. Quel tipo di cose facevano ancora parte della loro relazione. Quindi quella volta in cui Jonas, volendo stuzzicare il suo migliore amico, disse che non aveva mai visto Isak così nervoso e timido con le ragazze come quando era con lui, Even non era sembrato riuscire a smettere di sorridere per settimane e aveva continuato a ricordarlo ad Isak.                         

"Ti ricordi quanto tremavi quella volta che ci siamo incontrati sul pullman? Riuscivi a malapena a parlarmi!"                         

"Oh, sta' zitto, sei tu quello che mette a disagio la gente, fissandola continuamente."                         

_ "Ma sono l'uomo dei tuoi sogni. Non posso metterti a disagio."      _

_ "Oh, ma stai zitto!" _

Even trovava sempre il modo di dimostrare il suo amore per quel ragazzo magnifico e a portare Isak a balbettare imbarazzato continuamente. 

A volte, quando si trovavano la sera per vedere dei film, faceva sedere Isak sulle sue ginocchia, facendo apparire quella bellissima sfumatura di rosso. La prima volta, il ragazzo aveva nascosto timidamente il viso nel collo di Even, ma poi aveva imparato a tenere lo sguardo concentrato sullo schermo. 

Ma il rossore era sempre lì. 

A volte era molto leggero, come quando Even, a volte, lo aspettava fuori dalla classe a fine lezione e si offriva di portargli lo zaino. Una proposta che Isak spesso rifiutava ( _andiamo, Even, sono in grado di portarmi lo zaino da solo_ ), anche se arrossendo. 

Oppure, a volte, c'erano le battute a doppio senso che Even _adorava_ fare a Isak. Quando giocavano a FIFA e Isak perdeva (cosa che accadeva più spesso di quanto il ragazzo avrebbe ammesso), il numero di parolacce che lasciava le sue dolci ma impertinenti labbra era spaventoso. 

_ "Oh, cazzo!" _

_ "Te lo darò stasera, piccolo. Non devi nemmeno chiedermelo." _

O quando stavano cucinando e Even gli chiedeva di prendere qualcosa dal frigorifero, solitamente dallo scomparto più in basso. 

"Oh, sei così sexy piegato in quel modo, Isak." 

Even diceva quelle parole praticamente miagolando e Isak si raddrizzava subito, tutto rosso in viso. 

Ma il suo modo preferito di farlo arrossire era sussurrargli dolcemente all'orecchio quando i loro corpi si muovevano sensualmente assieme e non c'era spazio tra di loro, solo la sensazione di pelle contro pelle, mentre Even colpiva proprio il punto giusto e Isak gemeva ad alta voce e tremava di piacere. 

"Eccoci, piccolo." 

"Sei bellissimo, tesoro." 

"Ah, Isak, cazzo, sei incredibile." 

Così facendo avrebbe potuto vederlo arrossire completamente. Il ragazzo sembrava così perso nel piacere, senza rughe di preoccupazione sul viso, inconsapevole della sua bellezza. 

Isak era la cosa più bella sul pianeta. Più straordinario di qualsiasi altra cazzo di cosa Even avesse mai visto in vita sua, il ragazzo non aveva dubbi.

Se vedere Isak comportarsi timidamente gli faceva sentire il cuore più grande, vederlo tentare di sembrare sicuro di sé davanti a lui (cosa che, doveva ammettere, gli usciva particolarmente bene) gli faceva battere il cuore ad un ritmo decisamente irregolare.

Più il ragazzo era a suo agio, più Even riusciva a veder emergere la sua innata capacità di flirtare. Cosa che, se usata correttamente, aveva il potere di far fare ad Even qualsiasi cosa quel bellissimo ragazzo chiedesse, ovunque, in qualsiasi momento.

" _Se stanotte dormirai da me, farò quella cosa che ti piace tanto. Più volte._ " gli sussurrava all'orecchio Isak, quando arrivava il momento di decidere se era il caso che Even tornasse a casa per la notte. (Lo faceva ogni volta).

E se c'erano cose che Isak non aveva ancora il coraggio di dire ad alta voce, beh, Even riceveva certi messaggi che lo lasciavano praticamente tremante sulla sedia durante le lezioni.

Questo nuovo coraggio che Isak metteva nei messaggi risvegliava in lui qualcosa di primordiale e lo rendevano impaziente di mettere le mani addosso al ragazzo dopo averli letti. E di sussurrargli cose sconce all'orecchio fino a farlo eccitare, balbettare e _arrossire_. Con quel rossore che si espandeva sul suo collo, fino alle clavicole, portando Even a lasciare quanti più succhiotti possibili sulla sua pelle.

Era da dire che Isak stava indossando molte sciarpe, in quel periodo.

_ Per fortuna fuori faceva ancora freddo. _

A proposito del freddo, Even adorava trascinare Isak in qualsiasi barettino scuro o locale stile hipster che trovava, per sedersi in un angolo con lui, con le loro tazze di caffè in mano, circondati da cuscini.

" _Di nuovo questo posto? Davvero? Sei proprio un hipster, Even"_ lo prese in giro Isak.

_ "Forse volevi dire 'L'uomo dei miei sogni'." _

_ "Ancora con questa storia" _ il ragazzo ruotò scherzosamente gli occhi. _"Sul serio, però, è tipo la terza volta che veniamo in questo posto nel giro di una settimana. Mi sembra di essere in Friends o qualcosa del genere"_ disse sbuffando con quel suo modo adorabile.

_ "Quindi noi saremmo Chadler e Monica?" _

_ "Perché non Ross e Rachel?" _

_ "Perché loro si sono lasciati e sono tornati assieme solo molto tempo dopo" _ disse Even, guardandolo un po' male.

_ "Ma si sono rimessi assieme, alla fine" _ l'altro fece un sorrisetto furbo. L'unico scopo di quell'affermazione era vedere cosa avrebbe risposto Even.

_ "Beh, nei miei piani non è compresa una sola rottura con te." _

_ "Quanto sei romantico" _ sospirò Isak, lanciandogli scherzosamente uno sguardo svenevole, ma sorridendo internamente.

_ "Tesoro, il nostro primo bacio era tratto da una delle più belle storie d'amore mai raccontate. Pensi davvero di offendermi, dicendo così?" _ disse Even con uno sbuffo bonario.

_ "No, è solo un dato di fatto." _ Isak gli lanciò uno di quei suoi meravigliosi sorrisi da bambino felice e gli baciò dolcemente una guancia.

La serata andò avanti con Even che, ad un certo punto, fece sedere Isak tra le sue gambe, così che il ragazzo potesse appoggiare la testa sulla sua spalla mentre i due bevevano i loro caffè, parlando degli ultimi film che avevano visto. Even stava spiegando le varie inquadrature e tecniche, mentre Isak lo ascoltava intensamente, fissando il suo ragazzo con un gran sorriso perché lui parlava in modo _così appassionato_ e buttando lì ogni tanto qualche termine che aveva ovviamente appreso da lui, guadagnandosi sguardi orgogliosi e baci sulle tempie.

Poi, alla fine, Even premette Isak così forte contro il proprio petto che sembrò che il ragazzo fosse sul punto di sparire nel nulla da un momento all'altro e che Even non avesse alcuna intenzione di lasciare che accadesse, sollevò il suo berretto per scoprirgli le orecchie e gli sussurrò un _ti amo così tanto_ carico di emozioni talmente forti che lui riservava solo a quel ragazzo che era così fortunato a poter chiamare suo.

A quel punto Isak voltò la testa per guardare il ragazzo negli occhi con espressione appagata e mormorò un _ti amo anche io_ , prima di riempire il poco spazio tra di loro e unire le loro labbra per baciarlo come solo un vero innamorato sarebbe stato in grado di fare.

E quel leggero rossore, in parte dovuto al calore del caffè e in (gran) parte alle parole di Even, riapparve.


End file.
